nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Enzymon! (Old)
Team! READ THIS BEFORE ENTERING: The page you are about to read is outdated and is a bit terrible. If you want to see the new Enzymon... Well you have to wait a bit until we even make the page, we don't start out with nothing ya know? Thank you for reading this warning, proceed if you wish. Enzymon was created by fans at an unknown time! The player controls the proffesor with Enzymon (Enzymes) and tries to be the champion! Gameplay The player will start as the proffesor in his own house, he would then go to the a random Enzymon scientist's lab (no character yet...) to get his first Enzymon! But the random scientist isn't there so the player has to travel and the scientist will show up, they would then go to his lab and player picks their first Enzymon from Orange, Blue and Green, the rival (Dr. Nasty) would pick the one that is super effective against the player's Enzymon and then battle him! After that the player will have to get the Enzybadges from the Enzyleaders. Enzymon The player would have to chose his Enzymon from Orange, Blue and Green, they could also Enzyvolve! The player could also capture a wild Enzymon with a suitball. Enzymon types and other: The player's starter Enzymon would have different types. Green would have the Speedy type wich is super effective against Blue's Smartness type, the Smartness type is super effective against Orange's Strong type wich is super effective against Green's Speedy type. There would also be different moves for each type and Enzymon some are starter Enzymon only! Strong: Spike Mimic,Rex Stomp,Proto slash,Bounce shot,1 spike shot,Multiple Spike shot,Punch Smart: Slap,Proton Bullet,Slime Bullet,Rex Flip (once the player uses it he goes on the ceiling and on the second turn the player flips on the opposing Enzymon.) Speedy: Rex Bullet,Enzyme Throw,Rex Goo Bullet,Kick,Bounce,Charge,Sheild Mash Starter Information: Blue: Blue's attacks: Slap,Enzyroll. Abilities: The Elixir of Life: The Enzymon will restore 15% of it's health. Stats: HP: 20 ATT: 8 DEF: 10 SP.ATT: 7 SP.DEF: 8 SPD: 7 ProtoBlue: Protoblue's attacks: Slap,Enzyroll,Proto Slash,Proton bullet. Abilities: The Elixir of Life: The Enzymon will restore 15% of it's health Stats:Information soon RexBlue: RexBlue's attacks: Slap,Enzyroll,Proto Slash,Proton bullet,Rex Stomp,Rex Bullet,Rex Flip. Abilities: The Elixir of Life: The Enzymon will restore 15% of it's health Stats:Information soon Green: Green's attacks: Spike, Mimic (cannot mimic starter Enzymon with higher enzyvolution.) Abilities: Rage: The Enzymon will gain 10% more damage at low health. Stats: HP: 18 ATT: 8 DEF: 8 SP.ATT: 9 SP.DEF: 10 SPD: 9 ProtoGreen: ProtoGreen's attacks: Spike,Mimic,Slime Bullet. Abilities: Rage: The Enzymon will gain 10% more damage at low health. Stats:Information soon RexGreen: RexGreen: Spike,Mimic,Slime Bullet,Rex Goo Bullet, Rex Stomp. Abilities: Rage: The Enzymon will gain 10% more damage at low health. Stats:Information soon Orange: Orange's attacks:Orange Enzymon Throw. Abilities: Warmer:The enzymon has a 50% chance of burning the enemy. Stats: HP: 19 ATT: 10 DEF: 9 SP.ATT: 9 SP.DEF: 8 SPD: 8 ProtoOrange: ProtoOrange's attacks: Orange Enzymon Throw,Proto Bullet,Kick. Abilities: Warmer:The enzymon has a 50% chance of burning the enemy. Stats:Information soon RexOrange: RexOrange's attacks: Orange Enzymon Throw,Proto Bullet,Kick,Rex Stomp. Abilities: Warmer:The enzymon has a 50% chance of burning the enemy. Stats:Information soon Wild Enzymon: Bouncing Green: Bouncing Green:Bounce. Abilities:OutBounce:The enzymon will gain 15% attack and speed. Stats:Information soon Double Bouncing Green: Double Bouncing Green's Attacks:Bounce,Bounce shoot Abilities:OutBounce:The enzymon will gain 15% attack and speed. Stats:Information soon Dodge Orange: Dodge Orange:Spike,1 spike shot. Abilities:Spiked out,If the oponent's enzymon does a move that it will touch him he will take 4 damage. Stats:Information soon Spiky Dodge Orange: Spiky Dodge Orange's attacks:Spike,1 spike shot,Multiple spike shot. Abilities:Spiked out,If the oponent's enzymon does a move that it will touch him he will take 4 damage. Stats:Information soon Walking Orange: Walking Orange's attacks:Slap Abilities:Information soon Stats:Information soon Helmet Orange: Helmet Orange's attacks:Slap,Charge,Punch Abilities:Information soon Stats:Information soon Juggernut Orange: Juggernut Orange's attacks:Information soon Abilities:Earthquake: The oponent's enzymon will lose 25% of it's Speed Stats:Information soon Sheild Orange: Sheild Orange's attacks:Slap,Sheild mash Abilities:Stop,the Enzymon's defense will increase by 20% Stats:Information soon Double Sheilded Orange: Double Sheilded Orange's attacks:Slap,Sheild mash Abilities:Stop,the Enzymon's defense will increase by 20% Stats:Information soon CrawlingGreen: CrawlingGreen's attacks: Information soon. Abilities: Information soon. Stats: Information soon. SniperGreen: SniperGreen's attacks: Information soon. Abilities: Information soon. Stats: Information soon. Items The player could buy different shop items. Suit balls: Protoballs (Pokeball), Rexballs (Greatball), Rex 2.0 balls(Ultraball) Heal suits: Heal suit 1 Item information Suit balls: Protoballs: (Pokeball) the normal suitball for catching Enzymon. Rexballs: (Greatball) A suit ball with a beter chance of catching an Enzymon Rex.2.0 balls:(Ultra ball)A suit ball with even a beter chance of catching a Enzymon Heal suitballs: Heal suitball.1(Potion):Restores 20 HP Buildings Houses:Normal houses some pepole have tips or other items.Enzycenter:A place where you can store captured Enzymes or heal them.Shop:A place where you can buy items.Gym:The place where the player fight's a Enzyleader and earns a badge. Mercaneries Different colored Mercanaries will appear some with different looks like not having their helmet,some will be Enzymon trainers,some will do other various things. Extras Some Extras of Enzymon. The theme song: I want to be the very test, Like no enzyme ever was. To catch them is my real test, To train them is my cause. I will travel across the lab, Searching far and wide. Each Enzymon to understand The power that's inside. Enzymon, (gotta catch them all) its you and me I know its my destiny Enzymon, oh, you're my best friend. In the lab we must defend! Enzymon, (gotta catch them all) a heart so true Our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you En-zy-mon, gotta catch 'em all! Every mercenary along the way, with courage I will face... I will battle every day to claim my rightful place! Come with me, the time is right. There's no better team. Cell in cell we'll win rival Nasty. It's always been our dream! Enzymon! (Gotta catch 'em all) It's you and me. I know it's my destiny! Enzymon! Oh, you're my best friend, In the lab we must defend. Enzymon! A heart so true. Our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you. Enzymon! (Gotta catch 'em all)x5 Yeah! Enzymon! It's you and me... I know it's my destiny! Enzymon! Oh, you're my best friend, In the lab we must defend. Enzymon! A heart so true. Our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you. Enzymon!!! Enzymon gallery Blue's enzyvolution.PNG|Blue, ProtoBlue and RexBlue Orange's enzyvolution.PNG|Orange, ProtoOrange and RexOrange Green's enzyvolution.PNG|Green, ProtoGreen and RexGreen. BounceGreen's enzyvolution.PNG|BounceGreen and DoubleBounceGreen DodgeOrange's enzyvolution.PNG|DodgeOrange and SpikyDodgeOrange WalkingOrange's enzyvolution.PNG|WalkingOrange, (up) HelmetOrange, JuggernautOrange, (down) ShieldOrange, DoubleShieldOrange (Yes this got it's inspiration from Mystery's Double Shield Yellow Enzymes...) CrawlingGreen's enzyvolution.PNG|CrawlingGreen and SniperGreen Suitball gallery Protoball v.2.PNG|Protoball Rexball.PNG|Rexball Character gallery Young Professor.PNG|Professor, when he was 10... Young Nastidious.PNG|Nastidious when he was 10 (He was called Nasty those times.) Nurse Mercenary.PNG|a Nurse Mercenary Category:Test subject Category:Test Subject Fan